


Unicycle Proof

by CatrinaSL



Series: Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Marriage Proposal, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Unicycle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy chooses to show her love for Karen in the purest form: unicycling.





	Unicycle Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [Darcyland April Fool’s Crack Challenge](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169715558929/2nd-annual-darcyland-crack-challenge-in-honor)! Today's prompt is Must include a Unicycle!

Karen woke, not to someone calling her name, but to her neighbor banging on the wall.

(It wasn't  _ fun _ banging, it was 'shut the hell up' banging.)

When she was fully awake, she heard someone calling her name.

"Karen!"

"Darcy?"

Karen shuffled over and forced the ancient bedroom window up enough to peer out.

"Karen!" Darcy shouted again.

The neighbors banged on the wall.

"I'm here!" Karen called back. "What are you... is that a  _ unicycle _ ?"

Darcy grinned up at her. "Are you ready for this?" she yelled.

"Ready for what?" Karen asked.

"Karen Page, will you marry me?"

Karen laughed. "Are you asking me to marry you on a unicycle?!"

"Getting down on one knee is overrated!" Darcy yelled. "This way know have proof that I love you; who else would learn to ride a unicycle for you?"

Karen couldn't argue with that. She couldn't do much else other than fall against the window sill laughing.

"So how about it?" Darcy shouted.

"Will I marry you?" Karen repeated, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Of course I will!"

"Should I throw the ring up there, or do you want to come down and do the whole happy kissing thing?" Darcy asked with a laugh.

Karen watched her brand new fiancee balance on the unicycle and grinned. "I'll be right there!"

Darcy jumped off the unicycle before Karen jumped into her arms.

"You're riding this thing down the aisle, aren't you?" Karen asked after Darcy slipped the ring onto her finger.

Darcy laughed. "I am now."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172733234908/unicycle-proof)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
